


A Thousand Missed Anniversaries

by Pappels (SabakuNoKel)



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, sorry Moana, too many near death experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabakuNoKel/pseuds/Pappels
Summary: Reuniting with the crab





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fic in almost 4 years I'm so rusty ( ; _ ; )

Moana struggled as the giant claw lowered her closer to the monster's mouth, praying to whatever god that would listen for a miracle to save her.

Her miracle came not in the form of a god but rather a demigod.

"Hey Crabcake!" Tamatoa and Moana both froze at Maui's shout.

"I'm back." Maui pulled the hook from Tamatoa's shell and kissed it before pointing it at the monster.

"Miss me?" Tamatoa gasped and promptly dropped her.

Moana groaned as she hit the ground. The landing definitely could have been softer but nevertheless she was glad to be out of the monster's grasp. Thank the gods Maui had his hook back too, now they could get back to the human world before anything else tried to eat her.

Speaking of things that tried to eat her. Moana looked up to see Tamatoa had recovered from his shock and was… smiling? Not an evil grin but an actual _smile_ -smile.

"Maui darling, where have you been all these years!" He lifted the claw that had almost fed her to that giant mouth closer and the demigod eagerly jumped on it. Maui looked completely at ease as Tamatoa held his claw up so the two were face to face (somewhat).

"Deserted island, terrible place. Thanks for looking after my hook by the way." Maui said, patting the magical hook that now hung at his hip.

Tamatoa shrugged which was quite the impressive feat considering he didn’t have shoulders. "Of course, like I would allow anyone else to have it."

This whole situation was not what Moana had been expecting. She had expected a fight to break out followed by a miraculous escape but rather than fight the two were just _complementing_ each other.

"Loving the song by the way, did you come up with that while I was gone?"

"I see you didn’t slack on your workout routine babe, your muscles are as big as ever!"

"Look at all this new stuff you got! With a hoard this size you've got to be the richest monster in all of Lalotai."

"Not just Lalotai, babe. Of course your hook was the crowning piece of my collection. I'm rather reluctant to part with it, but for you _mon cher_ , anything."

Moana had the feeling she'd been forgotten.

Well not for long.

"Hey!" Two pairs of eyes peered down at her as her shout echoed throughout the cavern.

Maui at least looked kind of embarrassed as Moana leveled him with a look that surely resembled the one her mother always gave her when she caught Moana sneaking fruit before dinner. Tamatoa just looked at her like she was little more than a stubborn barnacle he would be glad to get rid of. "Oh, you're still here."

Moana crossed her arms over her chest and drummed her fingers on her arm.

Maui smiled sheepishly, "Sorry kid, kind of forget you were there for a sec." Gesturing at the ground Tamatoa lowered his claw so Maui could jump off, landing on his feet in front of her.

"You tricked me!" She yelled, poking him in the chest.

"Yes well trickster is my middle name." Maui shrugged. "You should have seen your face though, priceless." The demigod chuckled but his laughter quickly died out when he saw the angry look on her face.

Maui coughed awkwardly, "Anyway, Tamatoa this is Moana," She forced a smile on her face as the monster leaned in close to assess her, everything in her was telling her to run but Maui didn’t look worried at all so she held her ground. The monster's eyes were larger than her entire body but it was the look in them that was the most unsettling, like he was trying to figure out how many times he'd have to chew her or if it would be easier to just swallow her whole.

"Oh, and she is not for eating." Maui tacked on, winking at her. Moana felt relief flow over her like the tide when Tamatoa pulled back, disappointed.

"Spoil all my fun why don’t you, babe." The monster huffed.

"I'll make it up to you."

"You better."

Relieved that Tamatoa no longer seemed interested in having her for a snack maybe now Maui could explain some things to her. The demigod had led her to believe he and the monster were enemies but that was clearly not the case, in fact they must have been close before Maui's was lost if the demigod had entrusted Tamatoa with looking after his hook.

"So you two are friends?"

Maui nodded, trying to hide a smile. "Something like that."

"Twelve hundred years we've been married and he calls us friends." Tamatoa grumbled. Giant eyes regarded her with a suspicious look, widened with realization then quickly narrowed in anger.

"Maui-babe you're not going behind my _back_ ," Moana had to quickly jump out of the way as a claw pierced the ground where she'd previously been standing. Great, now she could add almost getting crushed to her list of near death experiences. "Are you?"

"Of course not. No one could ever replace you baby, you're one of a kind." Maui patted the monster's claw and that seemed to be all that was needed to appease Tamatoa.

"I suppose that's true."

"Wait, hold up. Married?" Moana's mind reeled with this new information. None of the stories her people told had ever mentioned anything about Maui being married especially not being married to a monstrous crab.

"You two," She pointed from demigod to giant crab monster. "are married?"

Maui grinned. "Yup."

Tamatoa preened, smirking down at her like he'd just won some competition she didn’t even know she'd been a part of.

"Jealous?"

She wasn’t even going to dignify that with a response. As far as she was concerned the two of them were perfect for each other, them and their egos both.

She had so many question though like _how?_ and _since when?_ and _how???_

"But I thought you said you ripped off his leg?" Moana threw out her arm, gesturing at the missing appendage.

The two shared a smile that might be considered sweet if it weren't also kind of terrifying considering how close she'd come to being snapped up by those giant teeth.

"You were such a romantic back then." Tamatoa lowered his body so he could caress Maui's face with his antennae. Moana decided to ignore the lovey-dovey behavior which was easy enough to do since she was still trying to wrap her head around what kind of person-erhm, crab, would consider getting their leg ripped off romantic.

Her confusion must have been obvious because Maui turned to her, looking at her seriously as Tamatoa's antennae moved higher to undo the demigod's hair from it's bun.

"Lalotai is a violent place but it's also real simple, if you want something from someone you gotta fight them for it. Marriage is the same. If you want to marry someone all you gotta do is challenge them to a fight and if you win, boom you're married." Maui's explanation made it sound like such a simple thing. Just rip someone's limb off and congratulations you're married. But then again this whole journey, finding Maui, almost getting eaten by a giant crab who also happened to be said demigod's husband, was already the weirdest experience of her life and they hadn't even made it to Te Fiti yet. Maybe she should just make things easier on herself and stop questioning things. If Maui and Tamatoa were happy wasn’t that all that mattered?

"It was a beautiful engagement." Tamatoa declared, trailing his antennae through Maui's curls. Okay, that was actually kind of cute. For a monstrous crab that could easily rip someone apart she could tell Tamatoa really was sweet on the demigod.

"I liked the honeymoon better." Maui wiggled his eyebrows at the monster making him chuckle.

"Flattery will get you anywhere, babe." Tamatoa said, trailing his antennae down Maui's chest.

Moana quickly turned around. She did not need to see where this was going and besides after a thousand years of not seeing each other the two deserved a moment to themselves.

"Okay, well you two look like you have a lot of catching up to do so I'll just find my way back out and wait by the boat." She remembered the long drop and the carnivorous plant life.  
"Somehow."

"There's some geysers outside that'll blast you back to the surface." Maui called after her but she didn’t have to turn around to know the two would already be lost in their own world again.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."


End file.
